The Battle Between The Final Creations
by rockmanEXE14
Summary: This story is the step between the two series of the orignal and X. Sort of...
1. Prologue

**_BATTLE BETWEEN THE FINAL CREATIONS_**

If there was one desire... that was to destroy. If there was two... that was unknown. He was always black with red eyes. And he wondered why... that mad man had created him.

Actually, he didn't want to destroy... he just wanted to destroy his rival...

_Rockman..._

Forte just stared... it didn't matter. After he destroyed he made a promise... a promise to destroy Rockman's brother, Blues. But that robot was already destroyed, gone due to the virus in his systems.

"Huh? Dr. Wily... what's...in that capsule?!rly robot do anyway... and little did he know that the robot would be the key to the year to the world's worst virus ever...


	2. Ch1: Zero Awakens

_**Chapter 1: Zero Awakens**_

The night finally came. And it was strange. It wasn't like one of those regular nights, but it was actually pretty calm.

"Humph. Strange enough, I search everywhere and he still... oh shit! The train station, he always hangs out on the top of those! Damn it!" Forte finally screamed.

"_Evil...shall...be...served_..." a voice rang out of nowhere.

"Huh? Who's... whatever. Like I'll go before other weird things happen." Forte reacted to the strange voice. It was a bit dark and was after 20:00. But he searched the city that he known Rockman had always lived in.

"Well, I guess...that's that. Wily did do _suicide_ and I'm not too surprised. Man... finally, all that violence was really getting to my..." Rockman said as he was cut short.

"Well, hello there... Rockman! I get it was bit rude to disturb your trail of thought. Oh well, as if you be thinking in a few minutes or actually a matter of a few seconds!"

"_Forte_! What the hell are _you_ doing here?!" Rockman replied to the familiar voice, which was Forte's.

"Forte Buster! _Hi-Scott_(note: if you played _Megaman 2: The Power Fighters_, Bass mutters this when shooting his buster.)!!!

"_Whoa_! So, that's the way you want to play it! Huh? Well...then! Rokku(note: way Rock is pronounced in Japanese. I'd rather keep it original in attack names.)Buster!"

_Meanwhile..._

"What the hell...who am I... I... _Evil...must...NO! WILL...be served_!!!" stated an unknown voice. He walked the halls of Dr. Wily's old lab. He suddenly set his eyes on a capsule. "What the...is...this... my place of...birth?" As in hearing this voice, the capsule formed a too familiar figure to be true.

"Hello... ZERO... I am your master: Dr. Wily. Please step into this capsule and you will finally complete! HAHAHAHA!!! Gasp..." the figure said and then disappeared.

"Well, I must... gah_...EVIL WILL BE SERVED_!!! _I WILL ENTER THIS CAPSULE_!!! _Gah..._ gah... nooo... _yes..._ _EVIL_!" Zero said as he entered the capsule and sealed the fate of the 2 robots fighting on the top of a train...

* * *

Preview of Chapter 2: Fight Among the Top of a Train. 

_As slowly that fate of the last of Dr. Right's inventions are at hand. What will happen to Rockman and Roll, as well as Rockman's dog, Rush? And what is Zero's completion to do them and Forte?_


	3. Ch2: Battle on Top of a Train

**_Chapter 2: Battle Among the Top of a Train_**

"_Rokku buster_!!!" screamed a voice, and in return to that was another attack.

"_Forte Buster_! _Hi-Sckoot_! So how's that Rockman?!"

"I'd say... that was nothing but an attack worth _a turd_ on the ground and _smelled_ worse than what a _dog's poop_ is!" Rockman replied.

"_Worser than dog's poop_, huh? Let's see how it really does smell! _GOSPEL_!!!"

"_RUSH_!!!" as the two called their most entrusted pet. The two dogs or more like robot-dogs transported to the field.

"That dog looks nothing more than just a little _friendly_ dog... mine on the other hand, is more _ferocious_ and is a _wolf_! _HAHAHAAHAAA_!!! There's no way you can defeat me!" stated Forte.

"He may look like _a little dog_, but way more than just that! He's one of hell of a guy. _RUSH_!!! _RUSH ADAPTOR_!!!" screamed Rockman, as he suddenly made his little Rush in a little ball that looked like armor. The armored ball was over Rockman's head and it _fused_ with him.

"Big deal, I can do that too, you know! GOSPEL!!!" stated Forte, as he of course did the same thing as Rockman did, because Gospel transformed into a ball and jumped into Forte!

"... ...wha? Oh well, what the heck. Rokku Buster!!!" as he fired normally, but instead of a buster shot, his _fist _shot out! "WTF!!!" he screamed, only to find that the fist had hit Forte right in the middle of face!

"...guh. Rockman, you _really_ have done it this time... _FORTE BUSTER_!!! _Hi-Sckoot_!" Forte said as he was hit and fired 3 regular buster shots. Rockman dodged all of them, and reacted in firing the punch again. This time the punch hit Forte in the _groin area_, if Forte really did have one, but since he's a robot he doesn't. "_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!!!" he screamed anyway.

"Rockman has been gone for an _awful_ long time, I wonder what's up?" said Roll, Rockman's sister as she did her normal chores. She had blond hair, and always seemed to change the style of it.

"Come to think of it... _yes_..." Dr. Right stated to Roll. "Let's see... his _location_ on my computer... **_DAMN YOU STUPID MET_**!"

"I told you it was _a stupid screen saver_!" Roll said to him.

"**_WTF!!! TURN OFF STUPID SCREENSAVER_**!!! Finally. Let's see... **_WTF_**! He's at the train station, and I see another status of another robot!"

"But, Wily died!" Roll said to him (I state this too much).

"Not his creations. Forte is _still_ around and he _must have_ created another before his death. _Must have_, though, _does NOT_ mean he did. Hopefully he _did NOT_."

"Okay, that does it!" Forte said to Rockman, "you _HIT_ me in the _FACE_ and my _GROIN_ area! You..."

"...It's not ME!!! It's my stupid _HAND_!!!"

"I don't believe you!!! You idiot! Die in the name of my father!!!"

"You have no father... you have only a creator!!! You have no GROIN!!!"

"_I don't believe you!!! You idiot! Die in the name of my father!!!_"

"Whatever..."

"ZERO... must... destroy... ROCKMAN... AND... FORTE!!! ZERO must destroy... DR. RIGHT and all of his robots! THEY WILL PAY FOR MY CREATOR'S DEATH!!!"

"I'm checking Dr. Wily's database of robots. Let's see... final creations...

(Note: The below is the window that he is viewing.)

**ROBOT DATABASE X**

**Dr. WILY**

**FINAL CREATIONS- Zero.**

(Note: The above is the window he was viewing.

"ZERO?! But Rockman never fought him before. Locate Zero, **_damn it_**! **_Stupid Screensaver_**! **_GET OFF_**!!!"

"...sigh..."

"_Forte Buster_!!!" screamed Forte after Rockman's reply. "Hahaha... You can't fly for as long as I can!!!"

"_Big deal_!!! I can _sock_ you in the face from any distance... that is..."

"Until _I reach space_!!! Then your _fist _will never return!!! _HAAHAA_!!!"

"The point is... _you won't either_!"

"Whatever... as long as _a part of you_ is gone..."

"...sigh..."

"_Whatever_..." everyone said, except Zero. Even Dr. Wily said it too.


End file.
